It all starts with a game
by M.AKRO-Y.E.A.R
Summary: A competition started it all. The meeting with her first love. The encounters with her relatives. And her introduction to friends. The war that plagued her. And the events that changed the track of everyone's fate. [Lame summary is lame, please forgive me(Summary subject to changes)]


**Fist fic I was actually brave enough to post. Please be gentle :). I'm sorry for any errors you will find.**

* * *

"_**Every year the prestigious Empire of Teiko holds a great competition of substantial measures and extents. Only the few great and skilled citizens of the Fives Countries that compose Teiko can take part. The contestants shall compete in different categories: Beauty, Intellect, strength and knowledge. Only 5 will remain in every final. Each will be crowned king in their own division and one shall be crowned the true king of all**_**.** –_Overview of the Great Trial by Aida Kagetora_

The teal haired girl stared at the book she was reading. If one would look at her, you would just see a little girl staring blankly at a book or maybe nothing at all, just an empty seat. But if you were to look closely, you would see that she looks a bit confused. With how her eyes would darken by just a fraction and how her lips pouted just a _little_ bit. Of course only a few can see that.

"Ah, Princess is something bothering you?" asked a tall, lean, boy that approached the girl. He leaned slightly to see what she was reading. The _princess _tilted her head to see the person talking to her. " Oh, Nijimura-san, Good Morning"

"Yeah, morning" Nijimura replied then sat on the empty chair beside her.

The boy was Nijimura Shuzo, a child of noble blood related to the Main House. He had short hair parted to the left that shone healthily and was as black as the night sky. His eyes were keen, sharp and of rich obsidian. His intellect was superb as well as his strength. Even at the young age of 13, the heads of girls and women alike turn when he walks by. It was sure that he would grow to a much more handsome lad.

"I almost didn't see you the there. What are you doing in this big library so early in the morning, huh Kuroko?" Nijimura asked referring to the little girl. She continued to stare a bit more.

Her name is Kuroko Tetsuya. She has hair that of the rare color of teal that cascaded from her head until her shoulders. Her bangs complimented and framed her angelic face. Her eyes were big and round and wore the calming color of the sky. She had the skin of pale alabaster which glowed in the light. She looked like a water fairy or a fairy of the sea. She was truly a beautiful girl. Sadly not much people notice her because of her low presence and monotone facial expression.

"I just wanted to read a bit before Alex-san arrives that's all." Kuroko replied.

"The _Cultures and Traditions of Teiko_ huh? Is that what you're discussing with the Imperial Pedagouge today?"

"No, actually our topic is the Royal Lineage of the Empire, and why say Alex-san's title? You could have just said tutor or teacher."

"Just because" Nijimura shrugged "I think pedagogue sounds pretty weird and funny that's all. _Pedagogue. _I mean who even came up with that word?"

Kuroko just stared at Nijimura." Nijimura-san seems pretty childish today." Kuroko stated then returned to reading. "Hey! I'm still a kid you know, you're just so uptight." Kuroko didn't reply.

'Man, this kid is so stubborn' Nijimura sighed. "Anyway, why did you looked confused earlier?" Nijimura asked.

"Oh that? It's just Alex-san told me to read this since it's related to our lesson. It's just that I still don't clearly understand _why _it isrelated."

"Ah that? Did you just start reading this book?" Nijimura inquired as he scratched his neck, peering over again towards the book.

"Yes, I'm still not finished in the first chapter." Kuroko replied

"Well, actually it's pretty simple once you've read maybe until halfway. Some of the previous winners were actually commoners or maybe in the middle class, since after all some amazing people are from them not all are nobles. When they won, they were given a title like a knight or to become a noble man to show respect to their skills and talents. Some married members of the royal family like the former head of the Momoi family, Lady Natsumi. Or some just made a name for themselves like Alexandra Garcia, or as we call her Alex-san."

Kuroko tilted her head a bit then looked at Nijimura.

"Wow, Nijimura-san I'm quite impressed at your knowledge"

"Of course, I am still older than you by 2 years, so I've already studied these things" He said proudly then grinned at her.

"Anyway, Tetsuya you've been so annoying this whole time. Why in the heaven's name are you so formal today? With me of all people! Sure you are pretty formal with the people around you but _still_! Are you sure you're not sick or something?!" Nijimura suddenly frowned at her.

"I was just performing what was taught to me Nijimura-san. I don't see what's wrong with how I'm acting and speaking." Kuroko replied just looking at him with that monotone expression of hers.

"Uhhh" Nijimura groans.

"I'm just doing what I'm told Shuu-chan, you're making such a great ruckus about this" Kuroko said with a slight twitch of the corners her mouth upwards.

Nijimura stared at her, then looked to the opposite direction quickly. 'Ah dear God, that was too much for me, after all she rarely even does that since I've first met her' Nijimura thought as he tried to hide his flustered face by slumping on the table .

"Shuu-chan are you okay?" Kuroko asked with a slight tinge of worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, your class is still at noon right? Since it's still too early let's eat some morning snacks first." Nijimura said as he quickly composed himself and stood up.

"Will there be vanilla tea and cakes?" Kuroko asked hopefully

"Were there ever none?" Nijimura grinned

* * *

_and then History started to move with the help of Fate's gears_

* * *

AN: I am so sorry this is so short I promise to revise it and add more in the future( If any of you guys still want to read this thing) . I'll also write a prologue.


End file.
